Happily Ever After? The adventures of the clueless
by mandymld
Summary: Jason/Liz are married but how do they keep romance alive with their friends and family. What happens when Elizabeth and Georgie decide to help in the middle of an adventure for all. Johnny/Georgie are getting remarried and Liz is pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

-Happily Ever After

Prologue

This is just a scorecard for anyone new reading and for those of you still a little confused at the end of Truth or Die

We had several people found on an Island where they were brought to protect them from danger in PC.

Elizabeth and her two sons were presumed dead in a fire at GH started by Helena.

Karen Baldwin was the victim of a hit and run by Courtney who wanted her silenced about the sperm in NYC. She returned to Arizona to work, limping as a result of the accident. She also knew the real Logan Hayes died in Iraq.

Alan returned to Monica and is the new chairman of the hospital board.

Emily is a resident but broke up with Nik saying they were trying to recapture old feelings but she didn't love him that way anymore. Brenda and Skye are playing matchmaker for Jax and her.

Tony Jones is in Tennessee opening a medical clinic.

Georgie had some big secrets, like a marriage and a miscarriage. She is planning on moving into the top floor of the studio apartments after they are remodeled.

Tony Cassidine is the owner of the Island in the Azores where the not so dead have been staying. He hated Luke Spencer. His late love Alexandria Quartermaine died in the big freeze but they had a daughter who died after telling her father she has a child.

Stefan and Chloe, Stefan was deprogrammed from Helena's brainwashing and they are getting married. They intend to live in Paris leaving Alexis and Tony the only Cassidine's in PC.

Cooper Barrett is going to visit his mother Julia now that the truth is out. He has stayed in town to help Jason and his men protect his family but it is time to go.

Leticia is working for Jason and Elizabeth.

Reese and Summer have gone to Miami to start a new life there.

Lily Corinthos lost her child when the car exploded; she had extensive burns and came to like the Island. She is now visiting Juan and his father, but will be returning.

Maria Zachara was rescued and is now staying in PC. Audrey has invited her to move into her house, since the woman fears being alone. Tony C. has feelings for her.

Courtney was kept in a padded cell. We learn she suffered from something similar to what Sonny had but it was aggravated by her friendship with Carly.

Stan is home as well; he is going to work for Tony Cassidine, but expect that to change at some point. Cassius is his older brother.

Returned to town

Jeff Webber returned for his daughter's funeral, he is divorcing his wife and we learn that Carolyn has always resented Elizabeth. He is the new chief of staff and is trying to get close to his daughter.

Steven and Sarah were in town but Steven is working in NY and Sarah went to join her mother thinking she was carrying Lucky's child, she isn't. She was tricked.

Serena is attending PCU, Kevin and Lucy are in town because he is giving a series of lectures on criminal psychology. Gail and Lee are staying, Lee is ailing with just the normal aches and pains of getting old.

The real AJ came into town when he read about his sister's death in an old newspaper. He meet and came to care for Nadine, but is dealing with abandoning his family. Jason and he are growing close.

Skye is back after getting Lorenzo's money. She is living in the West Wing of the Quartermaine mansion with Emily. She has learned she is really Alan's daughter.

Ned, Lois and Dillon are bouncing in and out of town, except Brooklynn who is rooming in the dorms with Serena.

Frisco is in Port Charles on a leave of absence, Robert delayed telling him years ago that Georgie was his daughter. When he learned he kept a close eye of the girls but hasn't explained why he didn't come home to see them.

Johnny arranged for Lourdes and Sal to come to PC after learning that Trevor was behind their family's death. They are living at the Brownstone.

The late unlamented and manner of death:

The Spencer Family:

Lucky was drunk and wandered into a shoot out where he shot his sister with the gun he took off his former drug dealer. He was himself shot by the mysterious hitman, he later died at GH on the operating table.

Luke died in the old Campus Disco. He was being poisoned by our hitman but Laura would be the one to finish the job. She was upset over Lucky's death and Luke's many lies. It was about righting the wrongs she had done years earlier.

Carly was stripped of her sons, her career and her friends all except Courtney. She ignored a Judge's orders and was sentenced to Roselawn where she escaped only to die on the cliff road while arguing with Courtney.

Helena died at the hands of Nik's hitman after trying to kidnap Spencer and what he believed as killing Elizabeth and her sons.

The Corinthos Family

Sonny was later shot by the hitman while standing at the window on his estate.

Courtney died again after learning that she was unwanted by everyone except her brother. She would also learn that Carly had used her as a substitute for herself in Jason's life. Her grabbing the wheel of the getaway car while having a psychotic break was responsible for the accident.

Mike was responsible for keeping Jason and Liz from learning some secrets to protect his money source and his daughter's wants in that order. He was found drunk in an alley but Jason's men killed him.

The Lansing's

Trevor was shot in the groin. Anthony hired the hitman after learning Trevor had faked Maria's death and held her hostage for years. Then Ric saw the opportunity to slip into his hospital room and smother him with a pillow.

Ric would follow his father into hell, he was shot by the hitman and soon died after being disbarred and having the fact he was sterile come out.

The Zachara's

Claudia tried to stage a coup; she was shot by the hitman and couldn't move anything below her head. Later on she died after Anthony ordered the hitman to finish the job.

Anthony had an incurable illness and wanted to die on his own terms so he arranged for the last hit to take him out. He was shot in his rose garden at Crimson Point.

The incidental deaths

Scott was found out to be behind several crimes, but Anthony wanted him to die for the trial he put Johnny though. The hitman had his own reasons for wanting him dead. Scott had lied to the man, years before telling him his grandson had died so that he could access the kid's trust fund. He lay in his kitchen bleeding out for a couple of days Serena found his body.

Sam died after losing everything. She was shot in a repeat of the Ruiz family shooting then was killed in the hospital. We still don't know who her real killer is, Sophie Germaine was the suspect, the hitman knows she wasn't the actual killer.

John Durant faked his death; Jason and co brought him back. He was the hit man's first victim.

Jerry Jax tried to kill Georgie and Elizabeth was shot by them and after going to jail died trying to escape.

Who am I?

Jason is the father of both of Elizabeth's sons. Cameron Lewis switched the records to help his son but to also protect Elizabeth.

Molly Lansing was Sonny's daughter, Ric used sperm he got with Reese's unknowing help to get Alexis pregnant. He had bought sperm at a bank in NYC that belonged to JQ and had used some of it on Elizabeth; the child she miscarried was Jason's.

Michael was the son of the faux AJ who was really a Brady. The family came to town to help get him out of his coma through blood transfusions. He is about to wake up and learn his parents are dead.

Spencer was the result of Carly's eggs via Courtney. Nik learned that his father wasn't a Cassidine but one of Helena's henchmen.

Durant tricked Carly; her father was really one of her mother's johns.

Matt Hunter is the son of Holly Sutton and Luke.

Sam was conning everyone. She was the daughter of the serial killer Ryan Chamberlain and used her ties to Kevin Collins to read people in PC's files. She came to town to hide from the Ruiz family and had a history with the Devlin's.

Tony Cassidine is looking for his missing grandson, who he thinks might be Spinelli. Edward and he are in a race to claim the young man as their own.

Alexis is aware that her child is out there, but not that Tony and Stefan have an idea who he or she is.

Marriages and Divorces

Jason and Elizabeth got married at Vista Point, Jason in jeans and Elizabeth had Lily stand up for her.

Jax didn't have to divorce Carly because with Courtney alive his marriage was invalid.

Georgie had married Johnny the previous year then had amnesia when the club they went to exploded. We have learned that Claudia was behind it trying to kill Trevor, they have not.

Robin and Patrick got married and had a daughter named Annabeth.

Stefan and Chloe eloped to Milan and got married.

Hookups and Breakups

Nik/Emily over, he is in Greece with Lesley, Lulu, Laura and Spencer.

Jax/Carly & Courtney he is now a widower since one died and the other marriage was invalid.

Tracy had her heart broken by Luke who loved her but felt an obligation to Laura.

Kate stood Sonny up at the altar, but Lily made plans to divorce him.

Maxie & Spinelli had unprotected sex, love each other but are too scared to talk to each other.

AJ likes Nadine, but she is leery of him now that she has learned he is a Quartermaine.

Truth or Die was getting the poison out, now we are moving to the happy ever after, the road to which will be filled by misunderstanding and insecurities.

The only happy couples will be Jason and Liz as well as Georgie and Johnny. We will be seeing them be an oasis of peace while others work towards their place in the hearts of those they love.

However outside forces can still cause some problems for our couples. We will have the new house to contend with, the Festival will play a big part in the future and we will have a wedding at Boldt Castle.

The hitman has left town, but he will leave some evidence behind that will cause trouble for Jason. We will also learn about the Heart Glass, and it's connection to obtaining lasting peace in PC.

On to the story:

Robin curled up on the sofa, looking at the fabric book and going over what she wanted to use to make curtains at their new home. Seeing the leather sofa that Patrick and her had fought about so long ago, she smiled at the memory.

"Now that is an interesting smile." She heard as she was lifted off the sofa a bit so that he could slide under her. "Now after telling me how you spent the day with our daughter, we talk about it."

"Later, I think there is something you need to see." She said dragging him into the baby's room. Seeing the huge bear that Brenda got their daughter, he missed what she was trying to show him.

"Patrick!" She exclaimed as she turned his head to the window, "We need to move soon. They are tearing down the building across the street."

"Relax, Elizabeth said they are finishing with the changes and are going to be moving stuff into the new place after the Festival."

"We can't stay here; the noise is going to bother Annabeth." She insisted.

Patrick read the large sign across the road, turned to Robin and said that they would be starting next week. We only have two days to deal with it. Let's move her into our room for now."

"Fine, but I want to know who this Moose Construction Company is and why they feel the need to build a new mall here in Port Charles."

Jason was playing with Cameron and Jake as Elizabeth finished dinner; Leticia was helping with Michael's transfer to GH this evening.

As his youngest son handed him the next piece of the pulled apart toy, Jason was amused to see the serious look on both boys' faces. "Daddy, are you going to be able to fix the train?" Asked Cameron when he stopped for a minute.

"Yes, now why don't hand me the wheel and we will see if it works now." Said Jason as they snapped into place the last piece. Hearing a knock on the door at the same time that his boys started cheering for the moving train, he went to open it only to see Diane standing there.

"We need to talk, now." She said returning to the porch.

Jason let Elizabeth know and followed. "What' up?"

"Mac called he needs you down at the station, now."

"Is this about Carly?" He asked a little worried that something had gone wrong.

"No, but I got the feeling it was serious by the way he sounded."

Going back in Jason kissed the boys and told them he had to go to work, before letting Elizabeth know what was going on.

Johnny stood over his father's body, shocked to realize he felt something at his death. Regret and sorrow for a man, who had made his life miserable for years, he shook his head at the idea.

Calling Georgie he had her go to tell Maria before the news crews got a hold of the information. Turning to Harper, he said "Might I see the letter."

"It's evidence." He was told.

"I would like to remind the detective that my client was not responsible for his father's death. He has a right to read it, just like it was a suicide note."

"Here, I will place it on the table, but you may not actually touch it." Said the detective as he laid the covered note on the table.

Johnny read as his father took responsibility for his actions in the past, as well as for the actions of Trevor and Claudia. Reading that his sister was the one responsible for the bomb that took Georgie away from him hurt, but wasn't completely a shock.

When he came to the part where his father stated he was the person behind the hitman and that the man's last target had been himself, he shivered at the idea of hiring someone to kill one's self.

"Thank you, detective. May my client leave?" Asked Jordan.

"Yes, get him out of here. We will notify you when we can release the body to you."

"Where is Mac Scorpio?" Asked Johnny as they left his father's house.

"At the station, something about a ghost from the past. Where are you going now, in case the police want to know?"

"To see my wife and my mother. What happens to the estate?"

"You inherit, except for the house; he left that to the Botanical Society for research into roses." She said.

"Good, transfer the money into my accounts, then have my father's orders in regards to the business followed."

"He wanted most things shut down. The more innocuous items are to be transferred to Jason Morgan. Are you okay with this?"

"Yes, he discussed those things with me, what about the families?"

"There is an agreement in place, pending your remarriage to Georgie and the finding of the glass."

"What do you know about it?"

"Just that it is a symbol of peace." She said shrugging.

Georgie got off the phone with Elizabeth, her grams was taking Maria to the Hardy cabin for the next few days and she felt guilty knowing that Audrey had plans with her grandsons.

Entering the towers, she went up to talk to Maxie who had been rather fragile since she returned from work earlier. Entering the penthouse, she could hear Maxie talking to Spinelli and left heading to the station.

Jason sat down in the interrogation room, wondering why he was here.

"Thank you for coming, Diane, Jason." They heard as Mac entered along with Jagger and Frisco.

"Why is my client here?"

"Something that Spencer did before his death has come back."

"What does this have to do with my client, Mr. Spencer was fired for having harassed my client and his wife."

"Jason, how are you involved with this hitman Mr. E?" Asked Mac.

Diane asked what did they mean?

"Spencer found in the file on the man some DNA evidence and ran it through NCDB. It came back today. According to the DNA strand he sent in, Jason is related to the hitman."

Jason was keeping a blank face, but wondering about AJ when Mac continued. "Spencer may have fabricated the evidence, he wasn't beyond doing that, but the thing is even he knew that this hitman was busiest while Jason was still in school. Putting that together with Scott's bloodstained note regarding Susan Moore, we think Jason is the key."

"Who is Susan Moore?" Asked Diane confused.

"My biological mother, she died when I was very young. I never knew her, you know that Mac." Stated Jason.

"Yes, we also know that her only family locally was Heather Grant and her mother Alice. Alice is dead, but Heather is an opportunist of the first order."

"Mac what are you asking?"

"Just this Diane, we now know that Anthony hired the hitman, but what is the connection between your client and this man. Some of the so-called victims are people who hurt Jason and Elizabeth, so I am asking if he knows anything."

"You would believe him if he told you no?" She said dubiously.

"Actually yes. However let's just lay our cards on the table. Jason is rather efficient at what he does for a living. This hitman was the best in the world for years. He had connections to the British govt for years. Then he went rogue about the time of Susan's death."

"He was taking jobs for money now instead of working for the govt. He goes quiet about the time you went to work for Sonny. Now he shows up at a time when you are under siege."

"Mac, I have no knowledge about my family. Have you talked to anyone who knew Susan?" Asked Jason.

"Yes, I also talked to Jeff about Heather. He was married to her and she is Steven's mother. He pointed out his marriage was less than ideal and then gave me the only name he could recall. It turned out to be a relative of Heathers not your mother."

"I really can't help."

"My client and I would like to leave now if you are finished with your fishing expedition." Stated Diane as she glared at Mac.

"Go, but Jason be careful. I would like to enjoy some peace for a while." Warned the commissioner as they walked out the door.

"Jason, have you heard about Anthony?" Asked an entering Georgie. Seeing Frisco there, she turned to leave, but stayed after taking a deep breath.

"I think I have something you need to know." She said to Mac.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I think that Maxie is planning on killing Spinelli." She baldly stated.

"Why would she do that, what has he done to your sister." Fumed the man.

"Told her he loved her, that he wanted a future with her. She then threatened to rip his hair out and toss his computer out the window if he ever said that to her again. You need to talk to her."

"And say what, I think she should move home?"

"No, let her know that she is making a mistake. Dad she is convinced she can never marry since she can't have kids."

"What happened? Why is this now coming up?"

"Trust me you don't want to know." She said. "Just please deal with her."

Jason entered the quiet house, turned off the lights Elizabeth left on for him and headed up to their bedroom. Seeing Elizabeth cuddled up with his pillow, Jason slipped into bed and eased her into his arms, trying unsuccessfully not to wake her.

"Ummm." He heard as she curled up on him. "What happened?"

"Nothing, it's about Susan Moore. I think I need to learn about my mother." He said as he rested his hands on her stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"Just tired. No throwing up yet. Kelly wants me to stop in this week. She wants to keep a close eye on me after what happened with Jake."

"May I come too?" He asked knowing she would say yes.

"Of course. Now since we are both here and it is barely nine o'clock, I say we find something to occupy our time." She said reaching up to kiss him.

AJ entered the mansion, after talking to Nadine he knew he was going to have to wear down her defenses and convince her he really cared for her. Seeing the red head chasing a little girl, he stopped the toddler saying "Just where do you think your going?"

"No bath!" He heard. Laughing he handed her back to Skye saying "I would say do you have time for a talk, but from the looks of things your busy. I would like to get together and have coffee some time."

"Same here, but I'm rather busy with the Festival this week. Why don't you stay and after I get Lilarae down, we can talk?"

"AJ!" They heard as Emily came rushing down the stairs and throw herself into his arms. "About time big brother, I think you have been to see everyone else in town today."

"I asked for you at the hospital, then at Kelly's both times you had just left. You are a rather busy young woman I hear."

"Join us, we are having coffee in our wing. I get the feeling you are avoiding Edward." She said to AJ.

"Not really, I just want the meeting to be on my terms." He said following them into their new quarters. Admiring the changes, he sat down in their sitting room while listening as the youngster gave the two women a hard time.

When they entered twenty minutes later, he had fallen asleep on the sofa. Covering him up, Emily kissed his forehead, saying welcome home AJ.

As they went down the hall Emily warned Skye to stop interfering in her love life. That Jax and her were barely friends.

"I think you are walking away from something that could be good for you. He was wrong for me. Jax went from trying to rescue me to finding out Brenda was alive to losing Brenda again. But he is a great guy who would make you a great husband." She said to her sister.

"You are just so weird."

Anna, Robert and Sean meet in the back of Luke's old club. "What do we know for sure?" Sean asked his friends and employees.

"There are three outstanding pieces of the window. Jason Morgan purchased one in 2000 gave it to Elizabeth Webber. Holly stole it and left a replacement. I have yet to figure out where it is and how to exchange them.

"We may have to go to Elizabeth and tell her."

"Last resort. Morgan also purchased the second piece. That was in May of 2001. That was the vase that had been carved out. This was also for Elizabeth Webber."

Sean shook his head, "Was it a case of wanting an expensive gift to give her flaunting his money?"

"That's just it, he never told her how much they cost. She has no idea she is the owner of over a million dollars worth of glass. Frisco then purchased the two pendants after I sent him looking for a present for Maxie and Georgie. We now know that Maxie more than likely tossed the gifts as they came."

"Why?"

"Blame Captain Obvious over there. He never told Frisco that Georgie was his daughter for a few years and by then the two girls were calling Mac daddy. Frisco felt they were better off with two parents who were there then one who traveled all the time. Maxie resents her biological father."

"So we have to find the two that the Jones girls have. Then talk to Elizabeth. Try talking to Jeff, he has helped us with medical emergencies before."

"He won't help. He is trying to rebuild his relationship with Elizabeth. Plus he found out about Carolyn and that she was editing the files we were sending on Elizabeth. He blames us."

"Great, so Frisco is one more blowup from walking away from his job, and our only other way of finding this glass is furious with us. What do we do now?"

"Anna what about your plans for the wedding at the Castle. What when wrong there."

"Johnny and Georgie spent time there, they might be aware of the treasure and it's Port Charles and mob connections. We have to tread lightly."

"We only have until Christmas folks. Let's get this done. I have to call my contact at MI6. I want the man of the hitman." Steamed Sean. Their only other chance of finding the treasure had been Trevor Lansing.

They needed to find this map and the power it gave before the mob did. Jason would need it to prevent what was going to be coming at him soon. Sonny Corinthos and Trevor Lansing's private war was going to cost the people of that small town more than they knew.

Holly picked up the pay phone receiver and dialed the eight hundred number and asked to be connected to her boss. "We might have a problem. My son learned the truth about his parentage. I no longer have leverage against Robert."

"I don't have a problem, you do. Solve it. I want those necklaces. You were freed from that prison for this purpose and given a very large sum of money to make this go away. Now do so." She heard before the sound of the dial tone told her that her time was up.

Looking at the file on Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber, she sighed. Dumb mobster just had to take the vase out of his bank vault and give it to his wife.

At least the Jones girls no longer had their pendants. Maxie had taken care of that for her years ago. Thank god for children resenting their parents.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Happily Ever After: Adventures of the Clueless**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Jason woke up to Liz wrapped around him, leaning down he started to kiss her awake when he felt something sharp pointing into his back. Hearing the soft breathing behind him, he knew it was either Jake or Cam.**_

_**Grateful for the many pushups he had done over the years, he eased up and over both his wife and son. Seeing Jake scoot over closer to his mother, he gave up any chance of morning time with his wife and went to see if Cameron was still in bed.**_

_**Seeing his older son playing with his train, he asked if he wanted to help him make Mommy breakfast. "Pancakes, please?" he heard.**_

"_**How about some eggs instead, we can make pancakes for Jake and you."**_

"_**Jake is really messy with his pancakes." warned the kindergartner. "Mommy doesn't let him have a lot of syrup."**_

_**Jason was chuckling as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen while Cameron was carefully carrying his school shirt. "Daddy, how long 'til class?"**_

"_**We have about an hour and a half." Jason said as he helped him sit on one of the stools. **_

_**Fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth followed the smell off eggs and chocolate to the kitchen while holding on to Jake's hand. Kissing Jason then Cameron who had already started to eat, she helped Jake into his chair while reaching for the omelet in Jason's hand. **_

_**Grabbing the plate from the microwave, Jason watched as Jake grabbed the small pieces with his hand. "What time do we have to meet Kelly?" he asked as soon as the usual morning chatter quieted down.**_

"_**At one, are you sure you want to be there for this? She is just going to weigh me and do some lecturing. There won't be a sonogram."**_

"_**I'm not missing anything, this time." he said firmly as he leaned over to kiss the tears away. "Maybe we can get some lunch."**_

"_**Sorry, I can't. I have a meeting about the weekend. Brenda will be there." she warned with a smile on her face. **_

_**Jason turned to Cameron and said "Mommy won't have lunch with me, do you think I can join you?"**_

"_**Daddy, you are too big. You would break the chairs." he said seriously. "Maybe we can have dinner together. Just us boys." he said sneaking a sly look at his mommy.**_

"_**No way, young man. No pizza. Just because daddy is a soft touch doesn't mean I can't put a stop to that." Seeing Jason looking at Jake she said "Don't make plans with him either, he is spending the day with Lilarae."**_

_**Laughing as he went to open the door, he called back to his wife, "I see how important I am." Looking out he saw the look on Spinelli's face and knew that lunch was the least of his worries now. "What happened?"**_

"_**The Maxiamista has moved out of the penthouse, after running over my computer. She says she never wants to see me again." with that the hacker walked in and throw himself onto the sofa. "My life is over." with that he let his head hit his chest and the tears flow. **_

_**Elizabeth gestured for him to join her, and then said she was taking the boys now. "Help him." she mouthed. **_

"_**How?" he whispered back.**_

"_**I don't know; guy things. Do what you would do in that situation."**_

"_**I would go for a ride and clear my head but I refuse to take him on the bike."**_

"_**Jason, he needs you. You are the closest thing he has to a brother." she said firmly. **_

_**AJ could hear whispering as Skye and Emily kept saying to be quiet. The more they said it the louder they got, until he finally just opened one eye to finally see what was going on. Feeling a weight on his toes, he looked that way and yelped. "Brenda, get off of me."**_

"_**No, we are holding onto you."**_

"_**Brenda, don't you have a home to go to? I mean when I left here you were living here. Now you are back again. What gives?"**_

"_**I will answer your question if you agree to answer any questions we have?"**_

"_**Not really that interested, now get off my feet."**_

"_**Nope, Emily sit on his chest. That way he can't run."**_

"_**Brenda, get up. I still owe you for the candlelight dinner I walked into last night. So don't make me decide to help AJ." Emily walked over and pulled the model to her feet. **_

_**Once the brunette was off his feet and he could detangle himself from the blanket that seemed to have wrapped itself around him, he looked around and saw Skye with a young girl and his mother and younger sister sipping what looked to be coffee.**_

_**Hopping up and stretching, he went over to grab a cup, after taking a drink, he held out his hand to the girl and said "AJ Mor-Quartermaine. Since my family is being rude and not introducing us."**_

_**Laughing she shook his hand and said "Brooklynn Ashton." seeing the chagrined look on his face, said "Well I have changed a lot since you last saw me."**_

"_**Shouldn't you be like fourteen?" he asked as he sat down next to Emily.**_

_**When she started to answer, Edward blustered his way into the room, "Which one of you young women brought home company last night. Tell your friend to move their vehicle before I have it towed. When I was your age, we didn't do things like this."**_

"_**Your correct, when you were their age, you went a courting via horseback and wrote letters on scrolls. I will move my truck when I am finished eating breakfast. Mom, do you think that Cook would be willing to make me an omelet, with fresh cut mushrooms and some newly shredded cheese. I know it will take a while, but I have all day." stated AJ as he glared at his grandfather.**_

"_**Humph!" was all the man said as he got his first look at his son's eldest. "About time you showed up. Why is it I had to overhear two nurses talking to know you were in town? Couldn't you spare a minute for your own grandparent? But no I had to hear that blond farm breed nurse telling the other one that you had come to town. Apparently we have another Amy Vining on staff. I let Jeff know to fire that girl and returned to the bosom of my family and this is how I'm treated."**_

_**AJ stiffened and counted to ten then twenty before responding. "You had better hope that Dr. Webber has more brains than to listen to your bird-brained complaints, or I will make you wish that I had never returned. Leave Nadine alone." with that he turned to his mother and said "This is why I won't be moving here. Call Elizabeth's father and let him know that grandfather needs a 48 hour hold in Shadybrook or I will."**_

_**With that he stormed out the door after one more glare at his grandfather never seeing the old man's grin. "I told you he has it bad. Just think, if I push him enough we can get another wedding in before Christmas. Then we just have to deal with young Emily here. There are lots of remarkable young men out there; we just need to find one for you my dear."**_

_**Emily turned and glared at Skye and her mother, both of whom were smiling then followed AJ's path out the door. Stopping next to her grandfather, she said "If you don't behave I'm telling Jason. I'm well aware that he owns forty percent of ELQ stock. He could replace you and you know he will do it."**_

_**Starting to say that he wouldn't do it for AJ, he thought about what he had heard Alan and Jeff discussing and decided that discretion might be in order. Walking out to the garage he saw that AJ had left a tire trail in his hurry to get to GH and smiled. This could be fun. **_

_**When his driver pulled out the long drive he took out his list and crossed off Jason, since his marriage to Elizabeth was more than successful; two grandsons already around and a new one on the way next year. **_

_**AJ seemed to be heading in that direction. He had run a background check on Miss Crowell and had to say she would make a fine edition to the family. Great breeding stock, **_

_**shame about the sister, but there were nut-jobs in all families.**_

_**Skye was still getting over that louse Lorenzo, but she had given him a granddaughter. Emily seemed to think he was unaware of Brenda and her sister's plan. He would rather it be someone else, but had to admit that Jax at least would make a step in the right direction.**_

_**Dillon and Brooklynn were still a little young, same with Damian. Shame that one, he seemed to be dating the older Jones girl and she seemed to be a bit flighty as well as fickle, too bad it wasn't Georgie. Dillon really messed that one up. Ned was just a hopeless case. He had long since given up on getting any more grandchildren from him. **_

_**Slamming his way into the elevator, AJ was steaming as he stood there watching the buttons. "AJ, is everything okay?" he heard Elizabeth ask. **_

_**Turning he saw Elizabeth with a younger girl. "I just saw my grandfather and he has already managed to interfere in my life."**_

""_**I know I just saw Nadine she was heading the coffee shop. The flowers were rather over the top, but its Edward what do you expect?"**_

_**AJ hit the stop button and turned to his sister in law and said "What are you talking about?" getting a sinking feeling that had nothing to do with the elevator.**_

"_**The huge bouquet that he sent to Nadine, peonies and tulips." she said watching as AJ seemed to stiffen and then deflate. Turning to her he asked "Where is Jason? I think I need his help. I forgot how sneaky Edward was."**_

"_**He was meeting Johnny and Spinelli someplace. Not sure exactly where, but I heard something about living to regret this from Cody as well as Johnny." said a helpful Georgie. "I'm glad your home AJ, it's nice to see the real you."**_

_**AJ had hit the button to release the elevator break when he realized that the younger girl was Georgie he said "Couldn't at least one of you stayed the same. I keep thinking you are the same little girl who cried on the terrace after Lulu Spencer opened all your presents."**_

"_**Sorry, but we do grow up, you know." she said confused as to why he seemed to think she should still be a kid.**_

"_**I think the idea of you being old enough to get married is enough to make me feel ancient." he sighed as he walked off to join his father. **_

_**Georgie and Elizabeth went to Michael's hospital room to see Bobbie and Jax talking outside. "How is he?"**_

"_**Great, he stirred a little while ago. Patrick went to call that Dr. House in New Jersey and then Robin." said Bobbie as she took the offered coffee cup.**_

_**Jax went to let Mercedes know that he was going to be in the Boardroom and then followed the two women. **_

"_**We were just figuring out how much to tell Michael and how soon. I know that Jason said he would help, but it still will fall mostly on Bobbie and me."**_

"_**You will have all of our help. You know that." said Elizabeth as she sat down to wait upon the others. **_

"_**I know, I'm grateful for that, but the simple fact is that Michael is going to have to be told what has transpired. Matt was here earlier, he said he would help. I think it might be the best thing. There are no expectations with Matt like there would be with anyone else." **_

_**Seeing the entering crowd, Elizabeth was relived to realize that the Festival was almost here and there had been no arguments over anything more serious than the definition of the color rust. As they went through the plans, she saw that things were almost set and decided that it was time to ask a question that had been on her mind. **_

_**Waiting until Jax had left, she stood and said "I have to ask something. Why are all of you coming to my house without warning and planning parties for me?"**_

_**Seeing Brenda look at Skye and Skye look at Emily who just looked guilty. Then when Alexis and Diane exchange glances she turned to Georgie who said "Don't look at me."**_

_**Elizabeth just looked at her friends and associates and said "Well, I'm waiting."**_

_**Emily said "I have a confession to make. We planned it, after what happened the last time my blockhead brother and you lived together, I-rather we wanted to make sure that things were different. That you didn't feel alone ever again."**_

_**Elizabeth was honored that they cared but knew she had to put an end to their constant interruptions. "Ladies, thank you from the bottom of my heart, but things are different. I'm different. I know this time that Jason truly loves me. Last time I was unsure of myself and believing Carly's lies. Nothing is coming between us. I promise."**_

_**Elizabeth and Emily went to find Monica to see if Edward had been reined in, but neither of them was too hopeful. Entering they saw they were interrupting, so they quickly and quietly left. "Do you know if Lainey is working today?" asked Emily.**_

"_**Why want to see her in a professional capacity or invite her to lunch?" asked Elizabeth as they walked down the hall, seeing her father walking purposefully down the hall, she recalled that Monica had the only office that was occupied and decided to distract him.**_

"_**Dad, we need your help." she said quickly. When he asked what he could do for them, Elizabeth just stared at him, she couldn't think of anything to ask. "Uh, Emily needs to talk to you about something." **_

_**Emily stood there and then asked "Yes, what is your policy on staff members having sex on their desk." Elizabeth just started laughing, so Emily added. "It's really Elizabeth who wanted to know, because of---" she had a quick idea and just said it before thinking. "You know, pregnant women, hormones." **_

_**Jeff had no idea what was really going on but knew that she hadn't intended to ask the question but answered anyway. "My opinion is that this is a place of work, not a hotel. Find someplace else to have sex, on your own time." he said sternly shaking his head as he walked away.**_

_**Seeing the two women arguing as they rushed the other way, he remembered what he had been doing before they had stopped him. Shaking his head as he knocked on Monica's door, it opened to a messy Alan and Monica. Smirking as he walked into the office he said "I just had a rather interesting conversation with our daughters about workplace sexual relationships. Should I be having it with you to as well?"**_

_**Mac entered the house, tossing his jacket on the sofa and turned to Diane and said "Would you please try to talk to her."**_

_**Diane asked. "What makes you think I can get through to her?"**_

"_**I was just asking that exact same question." said an entering Alexis followed by Frisco. "This is what I heard, Spinelli and her slept together, they both spazzed, he then says he loves her. Maxie freaks, breaks various items, including Spinelli's heart. He goes to Jake's, she is there flirting with someone, he gets drunk and tells her that she is making a mistake. She runs over his laptop. Comes running home. He wants her arrested?"**_

"_**That's about it." said a weary Mac. Georgie had tried to talk to Maxie this morning, and then had left only to return with a ton of magazines and chocolate. Then left saying it would all work out. He wasn't so sure what had changed but his youngest was now acting like it wasn't a big deal.**_

"_**Why did Spinelli want her arrested? He doesn't seem the vindictive type."**_

"_**He says he is trying to save her from herself."**_

_**Kate knocked at the door and entered when she realized it was open. Seeing Diane and Alexis, she turned to the police commissioner and said "I seem to have lost my assistant. Would you happen to know what is going on?"**_

"_**Man trouble." was all the other two women would say. Kate sighed then went to the stairs, listening for some idea which room belonged to Maxie. Hearing the sound of a television she entered to see her usually put together assistant sitting in bed with rollers in her hair, a ratty set of pajamas on and enough chocolate for all of Manhattan to have a craving. There were crumpled used tissues all over the bed and an empty box sitting next to the young girl.**_

_**Not saying a word she walked over to the television and turned off Roman Holiday. "Hey I was watching that." was the sound of the petulant voice of Maxie.**_

"_**I'll tell you how it ends; the she does her duty and walks away from love. From the looks of things, that is how all these movies end. What could possibly be that bad? Now get in the shower, get cleaned up and meet me at the office in thirty minutes or I will call my photographer and use you as a before picture. Now move it!" with that the magazine editor walked out the door and waited.**_

_**Not hearing anything she stated "You now have twenty-nine minutes. Maxie, I'm not kidding." with that she walked down the stairs and out the door. "Fredrico, she will be there in about a half hour."**_

_**The foursome stood there, just staring as Maxie came rushing down the stairs fifteen minutes later talking to someone on her cell phone. "Thanks. I appreciate that Stan. Don't tell him it was from me, the jerk tried to get my own dad to arrest me." **_

"_**Mac, I think your problem is solved. Now can we get back to our costume problems?"**_

_**Alexis turned to Frisco and asked if he was going to the ball.**_

"_**No, I'm not a large fan of dressing up and standing around for charity."**_

"_**It will be fun and my date has cancelled. You owe me for the other night, so I expect you to come with me." **_

_**Jason was waiting for Elizabeth by the elevator; her guard had called to let him know they had arrived. His wife was laughing with Skye as they exited together. "So what did he say?"**_

"_**Just that I should not go into the office. Your dad looked rather ill at ease." said the red head. "I would have paid to see Emily's face."**_

"_**I would like to have seen my dad's. Did you know that Monica and he were once married?" **_

"_**No, that must be really weird." Jason just stood there waiting for one of them to notice him when he found himself embraced by his wife. **_

"_**We have to see Kelly. Thanks for helping me decide on the menu."**_

"_**You're welcome. AJ at least seemed to have calmed down some. Grandfather is truly in for a shock there. Other than a physical resemblance, he very different from the man I meet. Jason, good to see you, I have to run. I left Brenda in the car with my dessert."**_

"_**We will be over to pick up Jake as soon we get Cameron from school and drop him off to visit with Morgan." Said Elizabeth as she was spun around by her husband and eased down the hallway towards her appointment.**_

"_**Elizabeth, we need to talk about your schedule." She heard her father saying, turning to Jason she said "Hurry up, don't let him catch us. I really don't want to have this conversation with him."**_

_**Jason had already heard from his own father about the interesting morning discussion. Agreeing with her, he eased her into Kelly's office. "Monica said that your father wants to know when you are returning."**_

"_**I already discussed it with Epiphany, for now I will be coming back part time on day-shift until I give birth. After that things may change."**_

"_**Tell him that." Seeing her nodding no, he asked why not?**_

"_**Because he is driving me crazy about this, first he wants me back immediately, now he wants me to take time off until I give birth. At least your mother understands. I think Jeff has way too much time on his hands. In fact I think I will have Brenda turn him into one of her projects."**_

"_**Please don't, she would want to stay even longer."**_

"_**Fine, but you find my father a girlfriend instead, or I will have Skye and Brenda add him to their list." **_

"_**Well if it isn't the Morgans. How are you this fine afternoon? Shall we take a look?" stated a way too happy Kelly.**_

_**As they went through their appointment, Jason was asking twice the questions that Elizabeth was. Kelly finally suggested that he give her a list and both the women were shocked when he pulled one out of his pocket and did just that.**_

_**By the time they were finished with his questions, Elizabeth was all soft and fuzzy and Kelly was exhausted. Handing Elizabeth her prescriptions for vitamins, the doctor reminded her friend to take it easy and that she wanted to see her next month for their first sonogram.**_

_**As soon as they were out of the office, Elizabeth interrupted Jason who was asking if she wanted to stop and see Bobbie by placing her hand on his mouth and saying wait.**_

_**Wondering why she was suddenly in a hurry and rather abrupt, Jason soon found himself on the hospital roof. "Why are we here?"**_

"_**Just this." Elizabeth said drawing his head down into a kiss. "I love you. I love that you love our sons and that you love our new pumpkin." **_

_**Jason soon found himself against the wall, as Elizabeth attacked him with her mouth and hands. "Not that I'm complaining, because really I'm not but do you think we can find a less public place to do this?" he asked when they came up for air.**_

_**Seeing the look in her eyes, he said "I guess not." Then spun her around so that she was against the wall, lifting Elizabeth he ordered her to wrap her legs around him as they picked up where they had left off. As he leaned in to further molest her swollen lips he heard the sound of a door slamming. **_

"_**You know this place is full of beds, why not take advantage of it?" asked an entering Dr. Hunter. "A trauma team is on it's way up here, we had a car accident out on the interstate. You might want to find someplace else to do that."**_

_**Elizabeth was laughing as they walked down the stairs wanting to avoid the staff. "I think we should stop over to see Bobbie."**_

_**Georgie was sweating when she finished climbing the wall, seeing Johnny sitting on the bench, she grumbled to him. "You cheated."**_

"_**I never said which wall." He informed her as he helped her remove the harness. "Are you ready for some lunch, now?"**_

"_**Yes, we can run over to the commissary if you don't mind college food."**_

"_**That's fine. Hey why don't you call your two friends, so they can join us?"**_

"_**I would but Brooklynn draws a crowd and Serena is in class." She said not really looking at him. Johnny sighed, she had been avoiding her old friends, and he was worried he was the reason.**_

_**Seeing the look on his face she knew she had to explain. "It's not us, it's me. I just feel so different about so many things. I'm more comfortable with Emily and Elizabeth. I find it easy to talk to Skye and Brenda lately then I do my oldest friends."**_

"_**Georgie are you sure it's not because of who I am?" he asked as he sat down and pulled her into his lap. **_

_**Resting her head on his shoulder, she thought about it, and then said "Yes, when I miscarried, something changed. Then almost dying solidified it. While I still love them, I just feel distance between us. I thought school would help keep the bond going but it didn't."**_

"_**Serena and Brooklynn have bonded and I just feel like I don't belong here. If I could test out of my remaining classes, I think I would."**_

_**Johnny was feeling the same about things in regards to his life now that his father was dead. The only place he was certain he fit in was with his wife. "I know what you mean. Jason is the only person I truly feel comfortable with as far as outside of our marriage."**_

"_**We need to get out more." She snickered. "Before we become these boring people who do nothing. I saw Cooper earlier, he was leaving for London to visit his mother. One less person our age to talk to."**_

"_**Your going to miss Cooper?" he asked surprised.**_

"_**No, I just meant that I feel like no one my age actually understands the changes in my life. First there is the girls I used to see all the time, my death just caused the final piece to break. I feel like I'm Maxie's older sister, not her younger one. Then there is Robin, even though I got over her renting out my room, there is this distance."**_

"_**I do understand, but how do we change things and do we want to?" he asked her.**_

"_**I have to admit that other than their being parents, I actually like being around Elizabeth and Skye. Same thing with Emily. One the island we spent a lot of time together. I was surprised to find that we had a lot in common."**_

"_**Do you want to go and look at the worksite?" he asked as they pulled off the campus, seeing her nod no, he suggested that they go see Robin, only for her to veto the suggestion saying Patrick had plans for his family that evening. **_

"_**How about we cook ourselves dinner. Mac told me earlier he was going to be having a working dinner with Alexis, so I happen to know the location of a kitchen, in a house with no one there. According to my dad, Maxie is going to be working all night."**_

"_**Sounds like a plan." he said wondering about the grin on her face. **_

_**Elizabeth sighed as they pulled into the driveway, Cameron was spending the night with Morgan, Jake was going to be with Lilarae at the mansion. Between Skye, Emily and AJ she was sure that Edward couldn't start reading the Wall Street Journal to Jake anytime soon. **_

"_**What is that smile about?" asked Jason as he reached over to help her out of the SUV.**_

"_**Edward, he is truly one of a kind." **_

"_**Thanks for small favors. Now how should we spend this child free evening?" he asked as he picked her up and carried her to the house. The two guards posted tried to keep their grins off of their faces as the two stood on the porch and kissed. **_

"_**Jason." he heard. "Hey, may I have your attention please?" asked Francis as he walked up to the groaning couple. As they separated, the man with him could see matching glares on the couple.**_

"_**Francis, Sean. Do you have a death wish?" snarked Lizzie as she placed her hands on her hips.**_

"_**No, now play nice Lizzie. The new house is done. I just went over the security with both Spinelli and Stan. It's as secure as we can make it."**_

"_**Good, how was he?" the mobster asked.**_

"_**You were right, as soon as I put him to work he was fine, other than being upset about his missing computer."**_

"_**I think I would have paid to see that girl run it over." said Francis. "It had to be priceless. Coleman said he doesn't have any outside cameras either. That's a shame." he said with a straight face.**_

"_**Stop it, all three of you. Jason, I told you to help him, not to put him to work."**_

"_**Putting him to work did help him. You told me to do what I would do in his situation. That is what I did."**_

_**Jax sat down in the cafeteria bone tired. Michael had moved a little more but was still not awake. Looking at his dry turkey sandwich, he called over and asked Marty to send over two salads and some soup to GH. Thinking on the previous evening he had to smile at the mess Brenda had created.**_

_**He had walked into his suite to find candlelight and music playing with a chilled bottle of wine. Hearing a knock on the door, he had been in the act of calling down to find out what was going one, when Emily had entered asking why he had needed to see her.**_

_**After looking around, the resident had left saying she would make sure that Brenda got the message. When he had followed her into the hall, he had been rather upset to hear her cancel his food, unaware that Luigi had been sending up the food he had personally ordered. **_

"_**That smile looks rather suspicious, Mr. Jacks." stated Leyla. **_

"_**Nurse Mir, join me. I'm just thinking about last night. My plans got messed up by my rather insane friends."**_

"_**What happened?" she asked curious about the grin.**_

_**Jax explained what had happened, how Brenda had ruined his meeting with Emily. "She went straight home, lectured her sister who promptly called me and said I need some new material not knowing that Brenda had set it up."**_

"_**May I ask a personal question?" Seeing him nod, she asked "Do you like Dr. Quartermaine?"**_

_**Jax hesitated, then said "Yes, but at the same time, there are some rules that shouldn't be broken. I hurt her sister rather badly a few years ago, the worst part is that it was because of something that wasn't even real. I was trying to recreate something, something a part of me didn't even want back."**_

"_**Do you still like Miss Quartermaine."**_

"_**Skye, not that way. It was more about trying to find someone that fit my life. She did, but there is too much water under the bridge. As for Emily she is a wonderful young woman who is very close to my stepsons."**_

_**Leyla looked down and then said "Sounds like you have feelings for the sister, not Emily."**_

"_**Without my past with Skye, I would love a chance to get closer to Emily. She is someone who--" Jax stopped and then smiled at Leyla. "Thank you. Talking to you helped."**_

_**Watching the tall blond leave, Leyla shook her head, she had no idea what she had just done, but he had left pleased. "The woman at the counter said Jax was with you, will he be back?"**_

_**Looking up at the red head, Leyla decided since she appeared to be on a role, she would continue. "He just left, why don't you join me for a minute. I've seen you around the hospital, my name is Leyla Mir."**_

_**The red head hesitated than sat down. Waiting for the brunette to talk she was surprised at the choice of topic "If you like the guy why don't you just ask him out. He is handsome, sweet and smart. He is also available." she said softly trying to get a feel for the other woman.**_

"_**I don't know what you are talking about6t." she said stiffly.**_

"_**Your Kristina Cassidine, right." seeing her nod, she said "He won't ask you out, he knows your related to Nik, so if you want to date Leo, just ask him."**_

_**Jax entered the hospital room, seeing Bobbie point to the door and mimic sleeping he nodded as he sat down and started to read aloud to Michael from the book about race cars that he had bought the teen before he had been shot.**_

"_**LeMans was first ran in-"**_

"_**1928" Jax froze, then looked at the bed, to see Michaels eyes open and alert. "Jax, why am I in the hospital and where is Mom?"**_

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Happily Ever After: Adventures of the Clueless in Love_

_Chapter 2_

_Jax reached for the call button, hoping that Patrick was still at the hospital. "Jax?" He heard Michael calling out his name. "Why are you crying? What happened to me?"_

_Bobbie had been at the hub talking to the night shift nurse when the call had come and rushed down the hall towards her grandson's room. Entering she saw the young boy looking around as the room soon filled up with medical personnel. _

_As Jeff entered he saw that the excessive number of people in the room was scaring the young boy so he ordered all personnel out except Nurse Mir and Patrick. Turning to Bobbie he said "I will be in my office making the calls we discussed earlier."_

"_Michael honey just let Patrick check you over, then we will tell you everything." Stated Bobbie. Frustrated he did as his grandmother requested and as soon as his vitals were taken and pronounce fine, he asked where are Mom and Dad?_

_Emily slipped into the room; unaware that Michael was awake. The red head looked up and stared at the resident. Shaking his head, he asked "Emily?"_

_Smiling slightly she said "Yes, it's me. I will explain I promise."_

_Jax saw that she was trembling when she sat down on the bed with the youngster, as Patrick and Leyla left, Jax looked at Bobbie. The discussion had been so much easier than the actual execution was going to be. _

"_First, Michael today is September 18th; you have been asleep since May. There was a shooting at the warehouse while you were visiting with your father and Kate. Do you remember that?"_

"_Not the shooting, but I remember going to the warehouse. Did my dad get shot? Did the person who hurt me hurt him?"_

"_No, he didn't get hurt that day. Michael you dad was killed when someone shot him at his house."_

"_When did this happen?" _

"_A little over three weeks ago. He is gone."_

"_Where is Mom, Jax?" Jax could see by the look in his eyes that Michael knew something had happened._

"_She was driving a car down the cliff road, there was an accident, and she was killed."_

"_Uncle Jason?"_

"_Is fine, in fact he got married while you were asleep to Elizabeth Webber."_

"_Oh, she's pretty." He said not realizing his comment had made the others smile. "Can I see Uncle Jason?"_

"_The doctor who just left is Elizabeth's father. He was going to call Jason and ask him to come over."_

"_Where is Morgan?"_

"_He is at the Brownstone having a sleepover with Jason's son Cameron."_

"_Jason has a son?"_

"_Sweetie he has two sons, Cameron and Jake."_

"_Like Dad had me? He married Mom and adopted me."_

"_Actually no, Jason is both boys dad ---" Bobbie drew a blank trying to explain. _

"_You know how Morgan is your dad's son by having him with your mom, the same thing for Jake and Cameron." Explained Emily._

"_Okay, but why didn't he have them in his life, why was he with Sam if he had a kid with Elizabeth, didn't he want them?"_

"_I wanted them." Said Jason as he entered with Elizabeth. "Someone kept us apart. We are together now. How are you doing?" He asked as he moved forward to hug the little boy._

"_Jason, can I talk to you alone?" Asked Michael._

_As the others cleared the room, Jason was worried and found it to be justified when Michael asked if he got revenge for his father's death._

"_Michael a lot has changed since you were hurt. There are things that can't be explained at this moment, but no, I didn't get revenge for your dad. Your Mom's accident was just that an accident. She was arguing with someone while driving and ran off the road."_

"_Jason, are Morgan and I going to live with you?"_

"_No, Jax adopted the two of you when your mother asked Sonny to give up custody. He is your father." Seeing the look on his face, Jason said "I will always be here for you, just like before but I promised your mother that you would be safe."_

"_I don't want to be safe; I want someone to pay for what they did to my dad." He said stubbornly. _

_Jason looked down and knew that something had to be done to repair the youngster's soul before he followed in Sonny's footsteps. "Michael, you dad did some things before he died, things that hurt some people really bad. I'm not saying he deserved to die, but he did some bad things."_

"_Like what?" Asked the boy belligerently._

"_He was upset that I got married and was going to kill Elizabeth and my sons. He hired someone to kill them, to take them away from me."_

"_Did you have Dad killed?"_

"_No, I didn't but I refuse to be upset he is dead. I'm sorry Michael, but there are more things that I can't tell you that happened. I will understand if you want me to leave, but I will always be here if you want to talk."_

"_I can't believe you betrayed my dad. He was your friend." Said the little boy._

"_Michael what would your dad do if someone tried to kill your mother and you."_

"_That's different."_

"_Why is that different?" He asked softly._

_Michael stared and then blinked "Dad really tried to kill your family?"_

"_Yes, he did. Your father was getting sick again, he was not a well person. The person who shot him did your dad a favor. I know that sound cruel but the only other option would have been to put your dad in an institution."_

"_He would have died, shamed by his illness. Jason, is your family safe now?"_

"_Yes, they are. Do you want me to let Jax and the others in so that we can tell you the rest? Or do you want to wait?"_

"_There's more?" He asked. "Let's get it over with."_

_As Bobbie, Jax and Jason went through what had happened in the last few months, they left out Carly's worst mistakes for now and gave him a broad overview. The boys still looked shell-shocked by the time they finished answering all his questions._

_He sat there for a few minutes just staring into space, seeing his forehead wrinkle, they were concerned about what he was thinking when he asked something that had them all relaxing a little. "So if the man who was my blood dad was a Brady does that mean I'm related to Max Brady? He signed my t-shirt when we went to the race at Watkins Glen."_

"_Yes, you are. He is your--" Jax thought about it and said "I'm actually not sure what he is, I think he is either your uncle or your cousin."_

"_Cool, do you think he would come to see me if I asked. The kids at school would be so jealous." He said. _

_Bobbie reached over and hugged the preteen, before asking if he wanted to sleep. "Dr Drake says you need your sleep."_

"_But I just woke up." He said pouting. "I wanted to see Morgan and Kristina and Molly."_

"_Tomorrow, now why don't I get you something to eat?"_

"_A hamburger and a milkshake?"_

"_Soup and Jello, for now."_

_Jason walked into the chapel, sitting down he knew that some day Michael would learn the truth about what Carly and Sonny had done, he didn't know how the little boy would some day handle the whole truth._

"_You did the right thing." Turning he saw Jax standing there. Seeing the look on the mobster's face, he held up a small hand held baby monitor. "I placed in the room earlier when I had to talk to Patrick. I heard everything through the earphone."_

"_I just told a twelve-year-old who was in a coma that his father deserved to die. What kind of man does that make me?"_

"_One who knows that Sonny crossed a line that should have never been crossed in the name of power. Look, I'm not going to stand here and pretend I approve of what you do, I don't. Jason, saying all that, I do know that no matter what you would never do what Sonny did, you wouldn't ever even think about it."_

"_He is going to learn the truth eventually."_

"_Maybe not. I'm sure that you are aware that most of my holdings are in Europe and Australia. The whole reason I stayed in Port Charles was that it has always felt like home. Now might be the time to make a change. I was talking to someone earlier, it made me think about what I want for the future."_

"_What are you planning?"_

"_I think I should take the boys someplace new where they can get a fresh start. I think I need that as well. One thing you should know, I'm also thinking about asking Emily to go with us."_

_Jason felt his eyebrows rise to the top of his forehead. "Does that mean you are admitting to having feelings for her."_

"_I think that as long as we are here, the past will haunt all four of us. Emily as well. However, I am well aware that I have feelings for Skye's sister. No matter how wrong they are."_

"_When are you thinking about leaving? What about Bobbie?"_

"_The only thing holding her here is memories, the same thing with Matt Hunter. As for the when, as soon as Patrick gives Michael the all clear."_

"_That soon, what about your hotel and the real estate you own."_

"_I'm planning on selling the whole chain. Insisting on a new name for them and moving forward. As for Bobbie, she will more than likely sell the Brownstone, I mentioned this to her the other day, she was going to talk to Jeff about purchasing it. He is looking for a place and mentioned looking at one in her neighborhood, but he didn't want to do the renovations to it."_

"_You have this all planned."_

"_I want those boys to have a future, one that won't drag them down with ghosts of the past."_

"_Good luck, if you are still interest in selling the hotels, I will buy them, to keep Edward away from them."_

"_Have Diane contact Alexis." He said as he shook Jason's hand and said "Let me discuss this with Emily. I tried to the other night, in general terms but Brenda struck again. My suite was taken over by her and her little elves."_

_Elizabeth entered the hospital room to see Michael pretending to sleep. "Hey, I locked the door, open your eyes."_

_Seeing the bowl he scrunched his nose until he saw the bowl of pistachio pudding._

"_Wow, you remembered." He said even as he grabbed the spoon and bowl. _

"_Of course, I remember staying with you. Now eat this slowly. My dad is distracting Bobbie and I saw Jax talking to Emily just outside the chapel."_

"_Why are you being nice to me after my dad tried to kill you?" He asked looking straight into her eyes._

"_You are not your parents. You are named Michael Corinthos the third, but that is just a label. Not the person inside. That is the wonderful young man who tried to help me paint and ate all the yellow m&m's because I don't like them."_

"_Elizabeth, my mom wasn't very nice to you because Uncle Jason loves you, right?"_

"_I think so. Now eat your pudding, before Epiphany finds out about it."_

"_Where did you get it from?"_

"_My dad loves pudding; he keeps in the fridge in his office. Hey, I got to help with you surgery."_

"_So does that mean you got to see the inside of my brain? Was it gross?" He asked giggling as Elizabeth sat down and explained what she had seen._

_Bobbie thanked Patrick for staying at the hospital over night._

"_I was sure he would wake up today, I wanted to be here. The staff in New Jersey was glad to hear he was awake as well."_

"_I have some decisions to make. Did you talk to Jax?"_

"_About the move. There is no medical reason that he can't leave. I would recommend having someone help get him straightened out a bit. The fact he has been asleep this long hasn't really hit him yet."_

"_Jax and I discussed that. We are going to talk to the boys later this morning. I will miss my friends, but most of my family is gone, my son will be able to visit and Matt is going with us more than likely."_

"_Rumors say that Emily is considering going as well."_

"_They would be true." Said the young woman in question, "Jax just discussed it with me and I am going home to talk to my family in the morning."_

"_Bobbie do you know why the door is locked?" Asked Jax as he hurried up worried._

"_Yes, but I think that we are supposed to pretend not to notice that Elizabeth just snuck in there with pudding for him."_

_Jason walked to his father in laws office, he saw the man on the phone but was gestured in. "Fine, I will let Mr. Jacks know. Thank you, Dr. Brady."_

"_They are on their way if Michael wants to see them. Are you okay, I heard it got pretty intense in there?"_

"_Yes, it's just a feel responsible for the mess I made of his life."_

"_Jason, from what I was told, when Michael lived with you he was happy and healthy. What happened afterwards was Carly and Sonny's fault. You can't make other people act like adults. In fact I would say you have spent too much of your life as Jason Morgan trying to fix their mistakes for the sake of those two boys. Nothing could have prevented this from happening as long as his parents didn't try to change."_

"_I swear my sons will never be asking me about revenge like he did. There is no way I will allow that to happen."_

"_Good, but Jason, the only thing we can do is love and protect our children as best we can. Life happens. I certainly made mistakes. I tried to protect my daughter from her mother by taking the woman out of her orbit. Worse things happened as a result and my daughter spent her teens and most of her twenties thinking I didn't love her."_

"_So what is the answer?"_

"_There is no right answer, just right questions to be asking." He said as he got up to leave. "Good night, I'm heading back to Audrey's."_

_Michael said good night to Elizabeth then turned on his side, since his legs were still a little weak. Patrick had said he would need some physical therapy but that he would be just fine. Thinking on all that he had learned he wished he could just escape from here, everyone had to know what his parents had done. Going back to school was going to be hard._

_Pretending to sleep with his grandmother entered, he heard and felt her saying goodnight, then tell Jax she would bring Morgan in the morning. As soon as the door closed, the man who was now his father said "You can stop pretending, she is gone."_

_Opening one eye, he said are you sure?_

"_Yes, now talk to me. Do you have any questions?"_

"_Where are we going to live?"_

"_Wherever we want. We can stay here or even move to Australia or England." _

"_What about Alaska, can we move there, I could play hockey all the time?"_

"_If we want, but we have to ask Morgan and your grandmother what they want as well. How do you feel about Emily coming with us?"_

"_That's cool, I like Emily. Jax, you didn't love my mom anymore did you?"_

_Jax felt trapped but knew he had to tell the truth. "No, I didn't. Your mom hurt some other people and me very badly."_

"_I kind of knew she would, that is why I didn't want you to marry her. She didn't mean to hurt people she just did. Like she couldn't help herself."_

"_I hope you know that it doesn't change a thing as far as you boys."_

"_I know. I mean do you remember when I was learning to surf, you were out there with me all day, if you had been just into Mom, you would have stopped when she was upset that we had pretty much ignored her. Instead you talked me into having lunch and then we went right back out on the waves."_

_Jax felt relief and joy that Michael would accept him as a parent. "Are you going to miss Kristina if we leave?"_

"_No, she can come and visit. I know that Nik is her cousin and he has his own plane. So do you, we can send it for them. Can't we?" He asked worried. "Molly really doesn't like flying but she is still a baby."_

_Bobbie let herself into the Brownstone stopping in the kitchen she grabbed a bottle of water and saw that it was now morning in Greece. Picking up the phone she called Nik to let him know what was going on._

"_So what happens now?" _

_Without mentioning Emily, she told him that it looked like they would be moving away if Michael wanted to. "Jeff Webber is going to buy the Brownstone, I talked to him earlier, and he is going to keep on the tenants so that the house isn't so empty but I think it's time."_

"_How are Laura and Lulu doing?"_

"_Laura is spending time with the doctor I hired, she says she has a long road ahead. Lulu is doing well with her physical therapy but refuses to talk about her behavior, she says there is nothing wrong with her."_

"_Is she still saying that Johnny will come to get her soon?"_

"_Yes, no matter what I try to tell her, she is convinced that I am wrong. According to the doctor until she is forced to accept that he isn't coming she will stay in her world that she has created."_

"_If you ever need me."_

"_I know I have been talking to Matt Hunter about coming over, but he says that if Lulu wants to talk to him, he will come but that is all. I understand he offered to help with Michael."_

"_Yes, Nik I have to tell you something else, Michael said something strange when I told him that Spencer was his brother."_

"_What did he say?"_

"_That he knew that he heard Courtney saying to some man that her plan was working. I had assumed if Carly hadn't given her the eggs, Ric had helped like before. Now I'm wondering."_

"_I will look into it. I had believed it was Ric as well. Why didn't he say anything?"_

"_He talked to her and she told him he had misunderstood then when he tried to ask Sonny it was pushed aside and never brought up again."_

"_Sonny was rather busy at the time, he was seeing Reece and still dealing with Carly being sick. Who know what was going on there."_

"_There is something else; he wants to spend some time with Spencer. A family get together with the kids. Molly and Kristina, as well as Spencer."_

"_This is quite the mess, isn't it?"_

"_You are not at fault for this."_

"_I was hurting and feel into bed with someone then tried to make it into more when I found out she was pregnant. I can't regret Spencer but wish the circumstances were different."_

"_I will call you as soon as I know anything, please keep me up to date about Lulu and Laura, or have Leslie do so."_

"_Good night, get some sleep." Said the prince._

"_Enjoy your day." She answered as she hung up the phone and went to bed; grateful that Michael was awake but wondering where they went from here._

_TBC_


End file.
